One Night Stand w Roman Reigns
by insky5967
Summary: **One Shot** What happens when AJ Lee's little sister, Rebecca Lee, the newest member of the WWE Diva's division, arrives at a "meet n greet" party and runs into Roman Reigns, of The Shield? Will they simply ignore each other or have a one night stand?


One Night Stand w/ Roman Reigns

By

Mary-Anne Dowd

"Welcome to T.F. Green Airport. The time is 12:30pm and the temperature is a warm 87 degrees, here in Providence, RI. We will be arriving at gate G6 in about 20min. Please put all seats in their upright position and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines". Rebecca woke up, just as she heard the flight attendant announce that the plane was about to land soon. As Rebecca turned off her I-pod and put it away, she thought back to where she was, a few months earlier. She had wanted to be just like her sister, so she headed to Tampa, Florida, in the hopes of becoming a wrestler, with the WWE. She joined Ring of Honor and dominated the females division and not shortly there after, she was recruited to the developmental program, of the WWE, called NXT. Now, she had her big chance, she was being invited to debut as an up and coming female wrestler, on the WWE Main Roster, and her biggest supporter would be her sister, AJ Lee.

Rebecca arrived at the hotel and went to the counter to check in. She was given her welcome packet and headed off to her room, but not before she accidentally bumped into the tallest man she had ever seen. He had to be at least 6'3 or 6'4 and he was very strong and muscular. "Excuse me", he said. "I'm sorry. That was my fault", she said as they stepped back and looked at each other. "Hi, my name's Roman Reigns and you must be one of the new NXT members, who's wrestling this Monday night", Roman said as he extended his hand to Rebecca. "Uh…yea…I'm new", was all Rebecca could say until he smiled. She shook his hand and found her voice, "Hi, I'm Rebecca Lee and yes, I'm here making my debut on Monday Night RAW". "Rebecca Lee, are you related to the Diva's champion, AJ Lee?", he asked. Rebecca stated that she was AJ's younger sister, "I hope I can be as good as she is. She's my idol", Rebecca said. "Will you be at the luncheon this afternoon?", Roman asked. Rebecca said she would and he said he'd see her there.

Rebecca got to her room and sat on the bed. She took her stuffed lion, out of the suitcase, and looked at it. Leo traveled everywhere she did and right now, he was her closest confidant. "Can you believe we're finally here?", Rebecca said, looking at the stuffed animal. Rebecca unpacked and then checked inside her welcome packet. Looking at the WWE Schedule, Rebecca saw that she had very little time for fun…

Weekend Events:

Saturday:

1:00pm to 3:00pm - Introduction Luncheon for all WWE and NXT members.

6:00pm to 8:00pm - Superstar Meeting in room A-8

9:00pm to 2:00am - Coming Out Party at Club Avalon

Sunday:

10:00am to 1:00pm - Brunch

2:00pm to 5:00pm - Press conference/VIP Fan Meet and Greet

6:00pm to ? - Free Time

Monday:

8:00am to 10:00am - Breakfast

11:00am to 4:00pm - Practice at the Duncan Donuts Center

5:00pm to 7:00pm - Dinner/Prep for Show

8:00pm to ? - LIVE SHOW

Rebecca looked at the schedule and said, "WOW, they weren't kidding when they said WWE is a busy business". Rebecca showered and dressed for the luncheon, hoping that what she had brought would be appropriate. She put on her dress jeans, her white shirt with black skulls, and her black short jacket. She slipped on her black heels and put her hair in a nice ponytail. Rebecca gave herself one last look, in the mirror, then grabbed her purse and headed down to the conference room. Once she got there, she stopped and looked around. Right there, in front of her was the WWE Superstars and Divas, she had long since admired. They were all standing around and talking and laughing. Rebecca went inside and found her name, on the table. She sat down and took in all the activity that going on around her. Rebecca was looking around and noticed some of faces that she had seen on TV; like Alberto Del Rio, The Big Show, R-Truth, 3MB, John Cena, The Bella Twins, and Randy Orton.

"Hey Roman, can you please tell Dean that he gets to sleep with you tonight? I want my own bed", Seth says as he looks at Roman. "Roman, hey Roman, Are you listening to me?", Seth says as he hits Roman's arm. Roman looks at Seth and says, "What?". "Please tell Dean that he gets the bed with you, tonight?", Seth repeats. Roman, not paying attention, says, "Yeah, whatever. I don't care". Dean asks Roman what he's staring at and Roman says, "Her, the one talking to AJ". Seth turns his head and says, "Oh yeah, her name is Rebecca Lee. She's AJ's younger sister. She just came up from NXT and she's making her debut on this week's episode of RAW". "Sister? She can't be AJ's sister. She is so much prettier then AJ", Dean says. "Well, if she's AJ's sister, you might want to stay away from her. She might be prettier, than AJ, but she might also be crazy or even crazier, than AJ", Dean replies. "I don't think so", Roman says, as he heads towards the bar.

"Hi, my name is Nick, What can I get you to drink?", he asks. "Can I get a Strawberry Lemonade please?", Rebecca asks Nick. Nick nods his head. "Thank you", Rebecca says as she looks around and sees the tall, dark handsome man, she ran into earlier. "Here you go miss, one lemonade; that will be $3", Nick says. "Would you like to open a tab or would you like to pay for it?", Nick asks. Rebecca reaches for her purse, but before she can even open it, Roman steps up and says, "It's OK nick. Put them on The Shield's tab". Nick nods and goes to help the next customer. Rebecca turns around shyly and sees that she is face to face with the man, she ran into, earlier that day. "Thank you for doing that, Mr. Reigns", Rebecca says in a nervous voice. "Your welcome, Rebecca", he says "Would you like to sit at my table with my buddies Dean and Seth?" Rebecca says she would love to but she has seat already, at her sister's table. Roman asks if she is going to the club party tonight. "Hey before you go, are you going to club Avalon tonight?", Roman asked. "Yes, I am. Why?", Rebecca asked. Roman instantly got a smile on his face and said, "Would you like to sit at our table tonight, at the club?" Rebecca shook her head and accepted the invite. "See you tonight, then", she said as she left the trio.

"Seriously, do you think he really meant what he said?", Rebecca thought to herself as she entered the club and as if right on clue, he found her and hugged her. "I'm glad you came. Our table is over here", he said as he walked her over to where Dean and Seth were already sitting. "This is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose, and this is our ninja, Seth Rollins", Roman said as he introduced Rebecca, to his best friends. "Nice to meet you both", she said as she sat down and took in the sights and sounds. Towards the end of the night, Dean and Seth found themselves a couple of fan-girls, for the night, which left Roman and Rebecca, alone. They decided to go for a walk and somehow they ended up at her hotel door. "Well, I guess this is goodnight", Rebecca said as she looked up at Roman. "Well, if it is then I'd like a goodnight kiss", he said as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Rebecca felt her body start to tingle, as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access.

The next thing she knew they were inside her hotel room and nothing was stopping them. Roman was so close that Rebecca could feel his growing erection against her ass. Roman softly slid his hands up her back and in one smooth motion, he unzipped her dress and slid the straps, causing the dress to fall to the floor, leaving her standing there, in the middle of the room in nothing but her bra and panties. "You are gorgeous!", she heard him say as she walked around her, looking at her as if she were his prey and he a lion, ready for a feast. He pulled her close, pressing his body against hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes and said, "I have been waiting all night for this". Their lips met and while they were passionately kissing, Rebecca removed his shirt and admired his upper body. He was even more sexy in person, then on television. As they move towards the bed, she removes the rest of his clothing. Both of them are completely naked, as he lays her back on the bed and slowly starts to kiss her stomach, while he slides his hands around her and starts caressing her ass. He slowly works his way up her body and slowly lifts each breast to his mouth and one at a time he begins to lick each nipple, which drives Jessica absolutely crazy with desire.

After doing that, he crawls up between her legs, spreading them wider as he makes his way to her pussy. He begins by flicking his tongue over her clit, then slides his tongue lower and starts darting it in and out of her, rolling it around causing her to moan deeply. Hearing this, he moved back up to her clit licking it with long firm strokes, as her legs began to tremble with delight. Slowly, he started to suck on her pussy lips, as he started plunging his finger deep inside her hot wetness. The he began to lick her clit and finger her pussy bringing her to an incredible orgasm. He allowed her a moment to recover before climbing on top of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and quickly rolling them over so that Rebecca was now on top. Feeling her self getting heated, she gets on her knees and gets in between his legs, as she starts to slowly lick her way up his inner thigh. Once she reaches the top of his thigh, she takes his balls in her mouth and begins sucking and licking them causing his incredible erection to twitch, in pleasure. He begins to moan which only encourages her more. So she slowly licks her way up his cock and takes in her mouth, in one motion. She goes up and down, his delicious member, steadily picking up the pace until he is close to coming, then she stops.

"Please don't be mad at me, Roman, but I need you inside of me, now!", she says as she climbs on top of him and slowly slides down his rock-hard erection. She stays like that for a few minutes, so she can adjust to his massive hard on. After a moment she begins to slide herself up and down on his soaking wet member. Roman lies there, watching this gorgeous creature ride him and he is enticed and taken back, by how well she can handle his member. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of the hot wet walls of her pussy massaging his dick, as she rides him slow and steady. Then, without warning, he takes his thumb and starts rubbing her clit, as she begins to raise her hips pushing him even deeper inside her. She starts to squeal in delight, as her walls start clamping down on him and now, he's moaning, as he feels himself getting close to his release. The sound of his pleasurable moans, sends Rebecca over the edge as she releases herself and drenches him with her sweet cum. The intensity of her orgasm makes him tremble and brings him over the edge, as well, until the both collapse in a puddle of sweat and cum.

The couple showered and climb into bed, holding each other close as they drift off to sleep. Both content with where they are and hoping that the rest of the weekend is just as eventful, as their night together was.


End file.
